Insanity
by Courbures de Rouge
Summary: Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Head Girl, has a huge problem; namely, Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy. But she's determined to fix that problem once and for all, no matter what it takes. One-shot; my first attempt at writing fanfic. Please read & review.


_Insanity_

Hogwarts was quiet. The corridors were empty – tranquil, even; a nice change from the normal hustling and bustling of the hundreds of hormonal witches and wizards running about, wreaking havoc. And then, as if he had spoken to soon, the Hogwarts' caretaker noticed a flash of black, gray, and mousey brown sprint down the hallway. Unfortunately it was gone before he could deduct House Points from the blur. And with a grumble and a sigh, Filch retreated to his office to pour a nice saucer of milk for Mrs. Norris.

The blur, which happened to be Hogwarts' Head Girl and resident bookworm, was not as tranquil as the corridors surrounding her. In fact, she was quite the opposite of tranquil; she was livid. No, that was an understatement. She was beyond livid. She was...she was...irate, infuriated, incensed..._Insane_. And that was the thought that stopped Hermione Granger dead in her tracks.

There she stood; her composure and cool exterior had melted away, leaving her panting, disgruntled, and certainly disturbed. _I'm insane. I have gone completely off my rocker, _she mused. _Well, they say the first step to recovery is _admitting_ that you have a problem...and it seems that I certainly have one._ Hermione paused and took a deep breath. _And its name is Draco Malfoy._

Having partly-regained her composure, she began walking back to the Head Dormitories. Why did the Head Boy have this effect on her? How could he make her so frazzled and anxious and sweaty all at the same time? Who gave him the right to do that when she prided herself on being even-tempered? Why did he get her so hot and bothered?

_Because he's an insensitive, ego-centric, high-and-mighty prat who thinks he's the Prince of the World and has been handed everything on a silver platter since the day he left his mother's womb...what a horrible day that must have been._

And it was with that thought that she found herself in front of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin's joint-portrait. She cleared her throat prompting the two founders, who had previously been engaged in a highly heated debate, to look at her.

Gryffindor smiled and greeted her and noting her disgruntled appearance quickly added,

"Have you been out jogging?"

Slytherin was nowhere near as friendly, but that could only be expected from the muggle and muggle-born hating founder. She had gotten used to it by now. He sneered,

"Are you going to stand there all day or shall you recite the password and get out of my sight?"

"_Flouncing flobberworms_," she mumbled.

And with that, the portrait swung open and she entered her common room, which she shared with none other than the root of her problems.

_Alright, Hermione. You are going to be the bigger person. You are calmly going to knock on his door and ask him _nicely_ why he failed to show up to make the evening rounds. You are going to _politely_ point out that you and he had agreed to meet at Hagrid's at 9 o'clock so you could proceed to make your rounds._ Hermione looked at her wristwatch. _It is now 10:15. You waited for 45 minutes. And then made the rounds yourself. Because that ego-centric, self-promoting git was off snogging some half-witted girl who doesn't know any better! Leaving _you_, the bookworm, the mousey little Head Girl with no life, to do the rounds all by herself!_

Hermione was breathing heavily now. Her rage had come rushing back to her, physically manifesting itself in clenched fists and a reddened face. She could control herself no longer.

"MALFOY!" she bellowed. She stomped over to his door and started furiously pounding on it. "GET OUT HERE!!!" _One, two, three, four, five..._"That's it! I'm coming in!"

And just then, the door flew open, revealing a very angry looking Draco Malfoy with a very hard glare plastered on his face, his hair in a mess, and wearing only a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"Granger," he growled dangerously. "_What_ do you _think_ you're _doing_?"

"Me?! What do _I_ think _I'm_ doing?! _You_," she poked him, "Malfoy, were supposed poke to be at Hagrid's Hut poke an hour and a half ago poke so we could do our weekly roundspoke!"

"_Ouch!_ Would you quit _poking_ me?"

She glared at him and he smirked, "Was that tonight?"

"Yes, it was _tonight_, you ingrate. It's _every_ Thursday night and it's _been_ every Thursday night for the past three months!"

"I forgot."

"More like you were off shagging some half-witted pre-pubescent third year!"

"Watch it, Granger."

"Watch _what_, Malfoy?"

"Just because _you_ have no social life doesn't mean you get to criticize mine. And I do not just go off and shag, who was it you said, third years? That's _repulsive_."

"No, Malfoy. _You're_ repulsive."

"Surely you don't mean that, Granger," he smirked. "You don't find me _at all_ attractive?"

Hermione then noticed that not only was she berating the one and only Slytherin Prince, but the aforementioned party happened to be half-naked and extremely good looking. Hermione's eyes lingered on his exposed chest, which she had previously been poking. She felt her face redden.

_No. Do _not_ get embarrassed. Do not let him do this to you. Stand your ground, Hermione! Stand your ground._

"I don't particularly fancy overgrown ferrets," she replied coolly.

'_Atta girl, Hermione._ As she turned to leave, not wanting to embarrass herself any further, Malfoy spoke.

"Shame," he responded nonchalantly.

Hermione sighed heavily and looked at him.

"What's a shame, Malfoy?"

"That you don't go for overgrown ferrets."

"Why is that a shame?"

"Because, judging by what you said, you think that _I'm_ an overgrown ferret."

Hermione stared at him open-mouthed.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look very much like a codfish when you do that?" he teased.

Now she was truly flabbergasted.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? What on earth..." she questioned.

"You're babbling."

"I'm quite aware of that."

"You're nervous."

"Hmph," she grunted.

And then there was silence. _A very uncomfortable silence_, Hermione noted.

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked impatiently.

"Is there something I'm supposed to say?"

"You insufferable git! You're insatiable! You are the most frustrating person I have ever encountered in my entire life."

"Am I really? That's quite an honor, don't you think?" he smirked.

And at that, Hermione screamed _very_ loudly. And almost seven years of pent up rage came pouring out of her mouth at an alarming rate.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are an egotistical, pompous, arrogant, neglectful Head Boy, not to mention a playboy, and you just walk around like you're Merlin's gift to women, and you're insatiable, and stubborn and..."

And before she could continue her rant, the one and only Draco Malfoy silenced her with his lips in a very harsh, but passionate, kiss.

_What is he doing? What's going on? Why is he _kissing _me?_ _Hmm...it feels nice...no! Stop it! Ahhhh!_

Hermione broke away, considerably more flustered and lips considerably more swollen.

"_What_," she breathed heavily, "do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione."

"Come off _what_, Malfoy?" And then it hit her. "You just called me Hermione."

Malfoy reddened a bit. "I suppose I did."

Hermione had never been more confused in her entire life.

"You're completely insane. Or maybe I'm insane. I don't know anymore. I'm so confused."

She buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione, do you really not see it? Do you not _feel_ it?"

"Feel _what?_" she spat at him.

"This."

"This _what? _You're being incredibly vague, Malfoy."

"The attraction."

"_What_ attraction?"

"Granger. Look me in the eye and tell me that you're not attracted to me. I dare you."

Hermione staggered back a bit. _Oh Merlin. He's right. He's completely right. I'm attracted to Draco Malfoy. How did this happen? _When_ did this happen?_

"See? I told you. Couldn't do it, could you?" he gloated.

"So what? You're a very attractive person. You've made it clear that you already know that. Bully for you, Malfoy."

"Is that all then?"

"Is that all _what_?"

"Well. It's not exclusive, you know."

"What?"

"The feeling's mutual."

Hermione gaped at him.

"Codfish."

She closed her mouth. After numerous failed attempts, Hermione was able to mutter,

"You're...attracted to _me_?"

"Quite."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're incredibly beautiful. Or one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. Or the way you bite your lip when you're concentrating. And the way that you're so unattainable and I've had to admire you and watch you from a distance for the past seven years and now I can't seem to hold my emotions in any longer."

"You think I'm...beautiful?"

"You know you're gorgeous."

"No one's ever told me that before."

"I don't believe that."

"I mean it."

"Well. It's true."

"Thank you."

_Great_, Hermione thought._ More awkward silence. Say something!_

"Well, um...thank you, very much, Malfoy. Sorry to interrupt you. Have a good night."

"Where are you going?"

"To find a very large hole to hide in for the remainder of my Hogwarts' career."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I'm mortified."

"Why?"

"Because...you're..."

"A Malfoy."

"Yes...and well..."

"You're attracted to me and I'm attracted to you."

"Yes."

"Well. I hardly think running away will fix this predicament."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"This."

And with that Draco took Hermione in his arms and kissed her deeply. It wasn't rough and harsh like before. It was kind and gentle, yet overflowing with firm, unadulterated passion. The sort of passion that had been building up for the past seven years, that he was no longer afraid to unleash. And matching that same passion, Hermione stopped listening to her head and kissed him back, melting into him.

_Alright. Maybe I _am_ a little insane. Maybe I'm a lot insane. I am totally and completely insane. But if being insane feels this good, then I won't put up a fight when they commit me to St. Mungo's._

Breathless, Hermione briefly broke the kiss to voice her thoughts.

"We're insane, do you know that?" she asked.

Draco looked at her in his arms and smiled gently. A beautiful smile; one that Hermione had never seen before. She wanted to see more of that smile, she decided.

"But," she continued before Draco could respond, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
